ELT Actualizacion Curricular grupo B- Karen Wikia
a. What is learner centered instruction (LCI)? (By Maria Eugenia Orellana Cobos It is the learning process which allows the students discover by themselves new knowledge and understand that mistakes inside classroom are a chance to learn. This kind of instructions also change the teacher role from a simple speaker to a guider who monitors and shows the path in order the student can reach a meaningful and sustainable contents understanding. b. What is the main role of the teacher in LCI? The main role of a teacher is being a guider and a support for the students during the learning process. The teacher motivates, ignites, and monitors the students´ understanding of the contents to make the students discover the new information. c. Explain the 4 key principles of student centered learning. 1. LEARNING IS PERSONALIZED: It means that when teachers create an environment where students feel that they are important; immediately, they will feel highly motivated to learn. Therefore, teachers must know their students in order to make them achieve the classroom goals. 2. LEARNING IS COMPETENCY BASED: During the learning process the most important is what information and contents the students are able to use in real situation. It is a mistake to concentrate more in completing the curriculum than in developing a sustainable knowledge for the students. 3. LEARNING HAPPENED ANY TIME ANYWHERE: Another typical mistake is to think that the learning process just can occur inside classroom. Knowledge is anywhere and the students can learn in a better way when they can discover the academics contents outside classroom, too. 4. STUDENTS TAKE OWNERSHIP: We as teachers have the duty and the opportunity to motivate the students to be better by learning new things, but we have to help the students to organize and decide about their learning process in different aspects on the content and let them to follow their own pace. 1.- What is learner centered instruction? (by Rosa Quilo) Learner centered instruction is focused on student learning, it provides that students learn and feel involved on the problems solving in any case such us class or fiel and they overcome. Also here the teacher can use many different strategies to implement their knowledge, that will contribute with the students learning. 2.-The main role of the teacher on LCI is creating an enviroment where student feel condince, therefore student can foster their learning,accomodate different learning styles always considering the differents needs of each student. Motives student to take responsabilities for their own learning too. 3.-The 4 key principal of student centered learning 1.- Learning is personalize.- the teaher have to know about your students and strenght relationships to go ahead. 2.- Learning is competnecy-basey: the teacher responds into individual needs where explore and show interested for all changes. 3.- Learning happends any time, any where: the student can be success because the learning isn´t is static, the learnig always is changing. 4.-Students take ownership: we us teachers don´t take attributions thinking that this is the best to students, we need knowing their opinions or learning requirements in this case. 1. ''' What is learner centered instruction (LCI)? (by Irma Jumbo)' Learner centered instructions is make students participate in the learning process developing learning goals where the teacher apply new strategies and methodologies that motivate them achieve an intrinsic motivation learn English language. Encourage students to take responsibility to acquire a new language and provide them confidence to participates in the learning process. '''2. ' What is the main role of the teacher in LCI? Promotes students learning through the appropriate materials to them use inside of the class because they provide the initial exposure, context and acquire skills. Building in the students engagement activities consistently and present them with the expectation that is valuable about class and achieve high rate of participation. Encourage cooperative work and provide continue feedback. 3. ''' Explain the 4 key principles of student centered learning. '''Personalized is learning refers specifically tailored to each student’s strengths, needs, and interests while ensuring the highest standards possible. Thus, it encourages teachers to be more open and flexible, so that students can become more invested in designing their own personal learning paths. Learning is competence-based in changes the dynamic of time and it rewards students for skills acquired rather than time spent in a seat. Besides, it allows students to move at their own pace, sailing through what they can learn quickly and slowing down and getting more support from teachers when they struggle. For all students, it opens the possibility of multiple pathways to college readiness and college completion. Learning happens anytime-anywhere the teachers should focus in students’ needs more making connections between community and schools through academic content but also through collaborative teaching practice in real world experiences to develop interactive skills. Students take ownership of their own learning, where they pursue their own interest and practice skills in a variety ways take in account their learning styles LEARNER CENTERED APPROACH (By: Orlando Morales) A) WHAT IS LEARNER CENTERED INSTRUCTION? IT`S A METHOD OF TEACHING THAT EMPHASIZES STUDENTS` ACTIVITY OR INVOLVEMENT INSTEAD OF TEACHER'S ACTIONS. B) WHAT IS THE MAIN ROLE OF THE TEACHER? IN THIS METHOD TEACHERS ARE FACILITATORS OR GUIDERS INSTEAD OF INSTRUCTORS. THEY TEACH HOW TO GET AN ANSWER INSTEAD OF GIVING THEM. C) EXPLANATION OF THE 4 KEY PRINCIPLES OF LCA: C.1) LEARNING IS PERSONALIZED 'THE TEACHING-LEARNING PROCESS OCCURS IN A BETTER WAY WHEN THERE IS A CONNECTION OF RESPECT AND CONFIDENCE BETWEEN TEACHER AND STUDENTS. STUDENTS FEEL COMFORTABLY WHEN A TEACHER MEETS AND UNDERSTAND THEIR NEEDS AND INTERESTS. C.2) '''LEARNING IS COMPETENCE BASED ' TEACHERS SHOULD TAKE INTO ACCOUNT THE STUDENTS` PERSONAL INTERESTS AND LIKENESSES. IN ORDER TO GET AN EFFECTIVE TEACHING, TEACHERS MUST BASE THEIR TEACHINGS ON WHAT STUDENT(S) ARE INTERESTED IN. C.3) 'LEARNING HAPPENS ANYTIME / ANYWHERE '''AS TEACHERS WE HAVE TO CONSIDER THAT THE SCHOOL IS NOT THE ONLY SOURCE OF LEARNING FOR STUDENTS. THEY COME TO THE SCHOOL WITH A MYRIAD OF LEARNING THEY HAVE GOTTEN SINCE THEY WERE CHILDREN. IT IS IMPORTANT INFORMATION THAT TEACHERS HAVE TO INCLUDE IN THE TEACHING PROCESS. C.4) '''STUDENTS TAKE OWNERSHIP '''TEACHERS HAVE TO INVOLVE STUDENTS` IDEAS AND DECISIONS IN THE LEARNING ACTIVITIES. THUS, STUDENTS BECOME MORE AWARE ABOUT THE TEACHING-LEARNING PROCESS. ''(By: Orlando Morales) '''1. What is learner centered instruction It is the new methodology focuses on the learner´s skills and teacher guidance. It also includes the breakup of traditional ways to teach. LCI are useful because it persuades students to develop and improve their knowledge in order to learn the language. 2. What is the main role of the teacher in LCI? Teacher´s role is very important because he/she is as a facilitador in the learning process in order to help students with their knowledge. The teacher must create a friendly environment taking in mind different learning styles to transmit the English language in a better way. 3. Explain the four key principles of student centered learning? ' '''a.) LEARNING IS PERSONALIZED.-' Teachers and students have a strong relationship where class development is related to the students’ needs to engage learners in their our learning. '''b.) LEARNING IS COMPETENCE-BASED: Students learn faster if teachers consider students’ abilities and different learning styles, so students can master the information. c.) LEARNING HAPPENS ANYTIME-ANYWHERE: Students have their own speed to acquire new knowledge and sometimes a classroom is stressful to them. Teachers have to consider new places to motivate students to learn in order to avoid boring classes. d.) STUDENTS TAKE OWNERSHIP: In this part it is important to consider that students play a direct role in their own success. Students should be included in the teacher planning in an active way to encourage students to keep the interest in their own learning in order to engage the knowledge. By: Veronica Padilla 1.- WHAT IS LEARNER CENTERED INSTRUCTION (LCI)? There is a New model of learning which, spins around the student and it is taking place nowadays. Making the student incorporate their abilities and interests into the learning process, becoming it personalized in a nurturing environment in order to have the students excel in the future. Written by: Bersabe Quinga *What´s learner Centered Instruction (LCI) ? It´s a teaching method in which the students influence the activities, content, and the learning. this learning model puts the learner in the Centered of teaching process. *What´s the main idea of the teacher i (LCI)? The teacher motivates students to acept responsability for learning, he/she engages students to participate in the learning process, he/she encourages students to reflect in their own learning also he/she designs interesting activities in which students interact with the materials. *Explain the 4 key priciples of students Centered Learning: - Learning is personalized The teacher supports the students needs to overcome their weaknesses. the students have more opportunities to interact by asking something that they don´t comprehend. -competency- based learning It´s to ensure that students are acquiring the knowledge and skills that are regarded to be essential to success in the education. -Learning happens anytime anywhere I consider the learning comes when students are free for exploring the world. The teachers gives students the frredom to learn from wherever they can expirence their potential. -Students take ownership The students are satisfied when they do better than others or win with much effort. Students become part of the process of giving answers. Teacher become involved in their daily activities. We have to encourged our students to work hard for better results. The learning process is for both. Games To Learn English is a flash-based site full of free grammar and vocabulary review games that you can play on your computer at home or in the classroom. The games test your speed, memory, and understanding of basic English. Each game comes with a short explanation by the game maker himself. Owen is an English language teacher working in China who enjoys making games in his spare time. The games are fairly self-explanatory. Some of the games, such as the Spelling Bee include an audio component. These games are also downloadable so that they can be used in a location that does not have an Internet connection. Written by Guadalupe Carchichabla. What´s learner Centered Instruction (LCI) ? It's a methods of teaching that encourages students to take responsibility for their own language skill development and helps them gain confidence in their ability to learn and use the language. what's main role of the teachers? The teachers are facilitarle and the role involves more than simply standing in front of a classroom. In fact, even though a teacher spends the majority of the day in the classroom. Explanation of the four key principles of LCA: 1._ LEARNING IS PERSONALIZED: Teachers an students have a strong relationship. 2._ LEARNING IS COMPETENCE BASED: Students learn faster 3._ LEARNING HAPPENED ANY TIME ANYWHERE: The Students acquire New knowledge and the teachers consider New places to motívate the Students 4._ STUDENTS TAKE OWNERSHIP: the teachers have the oportunity to motívate the Students to be better by learning New things. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse